Fencing
Fencing, or swordplay, is the act of using a sword against another being. Although hatchets, axes, and blunt-trauma weapons are cheaper and easier to wield than swords, the cerebral nature and skill required for proper fencing has made it popular among adventurers, soldiers, and heroes of all stripes. Over centuries, innumerable factions have written countless doctrines on what they considered to be 'correct' technique, but very few of these doctrines - called styles or schools - have maintained any form of mainstream appeal. The main implements of fencing are the shortsword, longsword, and greatsword, although inclusion of the rapier as a 'proper sword' has been hotly debated for centuries. Elven Fencing The elves of the world are regarded by most historians as the true originators of swordfighting, and The Codex suggests that the first swordsmith was an elf. As such, elven fencing (traditional spelling Gwynne Sungere, lit. "killing blow") has remained popular with militaries over millennia. From an offensive position, elven doctrine enshrines lethality over prisoner-taking, and this is reflected in the Gwynnes, or primary swings, of fencing. Attackers focus diagonal, downward thrusts, targeting their quarries' collar, shoulders, neck, and upper chest with the last quarter of their swords (naturally, this makes longswords ideal). By targeting the 'Blood Circle', as it is called, even near misses can prove catastrophic to the enemy. By severing muscles in the collar, a target's ability to swing his sword is minimized; strikes to the shoulders or pectorals cause pain in sword swings; the neck can be severed laterally, as opposed to horizontally, resulting in astonishingly fast fatalities; and the heart, ribs, and lungs of a humanoid are often exposed following an attack. The efficient nature of elven swordplay is offset by its unfortunate requirement of a fully sized longsword, usually with an oversized handle, as much of the power of a strike is generated by the weapons downward momentum and weight. Practicing this style with a shortsword would expose the wielder's back, as they would need to be in extremely close quarters. Defensively, Gwynne Sungere has an unorthodox approach to guards. High placement of the hilt and wrists is required for effective strikes, and the split second required to go from a low guard to a high attacking posture can be fatal. As such, a defensive stance is assumed by lifting the dominant elbow and rotating the grip in towards the body. Done properly, the sword should rest at a gentle angle in front of the torso, facing down, with the tip just below the belt. From this pose, a quick rotation of the wrist brings the sword back into attacking position, allowing for rapid counterattacks. Dwarven Fencing Following their defeat during the Fifty Years' war, Septannic dwarves saw the need to revamp their individual military doctrine. Unlike elven fencing, forged naturally over centuries, dwarven fencing - often referred to derisively as 'anti-fencing' or 'table-leg fencing' - was determined mathematically and for maximum casualty, prioritizing wounding over killing. Additionally, the new art would need to be effective with swords of any type, and ideally, weapons other than swords. Dwarven general Misericordus is credited with the invention of modern dwarven fencing, which emphasizes familiarity and pragmatism over grace. Dwarven fencing's appeal is attributed mostly to its ease of use. In keeping with the standardization requirements, the style had to be usable with an ax, mace, or sword. Because these weapons have little in common, the pool of shared techniques is tiny, but spectacularly lethal against soft targets. Attacks are thrown horizontally, targeting beneath the ribs (and by extension, most breastplates) down to the hips, in a side-to-side thrashing motion. Combined with a shield turned sideways, these short, erratic strikes can be thrown from relative safety, minimizing the risk of injury to the attacker and further simplifying the technique by foregoing a 'defense' stance. The short stature of dwarves and simplicity of their attack style lends itself to shortswords, exemplified with the gladius, ceremonial and standard-issue sword for all dwarven forces. Unlike the artistic and refined elven fencing, which can take years to master, dwarven swordplay can be taught in a matter of hours, making it a familiar sight on the frontier and the battlefield alike. Its ease, adaptability, and brutal effectiveness have led to its enduring popularity among bandits and adventurers, and the plain fact that it can be practiced effectively with a shortsword - thus minimizing weight - make it a common technique of soldiers. The unusually simple nature of this doctrine is thought to be a key factor of Septannis' successful secession from the Verevorene empire